Say You Love Me
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Lightning has never been good with words. It's why she's silent but deadly. That is unless it happens to do with Tifa.


_Happy Birthday to the always sweet Yuri  
TAT I had intended to write this beautifully long and elaborate piece and then life slapped me upside the head. So for now I can only hope that you have a most amazing day and eat lots of cake .w. Much Love!_

* * *

Best friends. Confidants. Sisters in their own right.

Yes, Lightning has known Tifa for a _very_ long time. So long in fact that she's the one person she feels the most comfortable around. Well except for her sister Serah of course, she's the only exception.

Of course there's also times where Lightning is quite literally on the edge of her seat at every turn. Tifa has made it more than clear that she has feelings, _deep_ feelings, about Lightning. Not that she's subtle or tries to hide it anymore either. Lightning is pretty sure that every one of their friends is aware of what's going on between them as well. Which only makes her more nervous than before.

This is why Lightning makes her move at night, very late, when the bar is closing. She parks at the back entrance and slowly makes her way to the door. It takes a few deep breaths before she tests the knob. Knowing it's open tells her that Tifa must have just flipped the sign and locked the other door. Lightning adjusts her white button-up one last time and runs her fingers through her rose pink hair. The long strands drape over her left shoulder with bangs dipping down into fierce aqua eyes.

Slipping inside is the easy part. Steady her rapidly beating heart isn't.

Lightning lets the door click shut behind her. The second it does comes Tifa's soothing voice calling out to her, "I thought you weren't going to show."

She's too far away to see the smile in those crimson eyes but Lightning knows it's there. There's a deep fondness in Tifa's voice that Lightning's knees dare to go weak. She won't lie to herself at least, she's in love with Tifa and has been for a while. However, admitting that is a trial in its own right.

Even still Lightning moves over to the bar with confident strides. She certainly doesn't _look_ frustrated with her feelings. But the turmoil inside of her is more than swirling around. Lightning takes a seat on the stool as Tifa finishes wiping up the bar. But that doesn't stop Tifa from glancing over at Lightning, "Have a safe trip?"

Lightning nods, "It's late, there's no one out."

"Except for you. Thanks again for coming over." Tifa lightly tosses the rag she was using to the side and leans forward, elbows resting against the counter. "So does that mean you have an answer for me, _Claire_?"

The use of her birth name has Lightning's skin prickling. _No one_ uses accept for the very few that she won't dare slaughter if they do. Tifa, however, gains a faint red tinging Lightning's cheeks from doing so. Lightning uses her bangs to her advantage while she glances to the side, shielding her eyes from Tifa's gaze.

She most certainly does but it's so hard for her to get the words out. They're like honey clinging to her tongue or the roof of her mouth, refusing to let anything escape. That is until Tifa gives a small sigh and begins to make her way around the bar. Tifa stops just before Lightning, who has to turn on her stool to see her, and reaches out. She grasps lightly at Lightning's chin.

"It's a no isn't it?"

Lightning is caught off guard. She's not sure what she wants to say. She knows she should deny this assumption but she can only gaze up into those wine-colored eyes, hoping that her message silently gets to her. But it doesn't seem as though it will. Tifa's fingers trail down the side of Lightning's neck to the collar of her shirt and finally pulls away.

Just before her hand is gone, Lightning suddenly grabs at it. Her fingers wrap around Tifa's and tugs her close, so close that Tifa ends up standing between Lightning's legs. She leans off the edge of her stool and ends up with her face level with Tifa's ample chest. "I…. you.." she whispers up to her, earnest and full of passion.

It warms Tifa's heart to the point where she would like to hug Lightning close, smothering her with affection. Yet she knows that's wouldn't be the best course of action. Lightning can be like a cat. If she gets spooked there's a chance she'll simply scurry away, recoiling from the sudden affection. But if she does it on her own? Well, then Tifa knows she can reciprocate the touches.

She lets go of Tifa's hands and instead reaches for the brunette's hips. Their eyes never break contact. Tifa knows what Lightning wants to say but that doesn't mean she'll let her off easy. Oh no, she wants to hear it with her own ears. Which is why she doesn't so much as flinch when those hands tease the lips of her black pants.

"Lightning, what do you want?"

A blushing mess with hear pounding in her ears, Lightning can barely fathom what she's doing. But she's also one that doesn't back down from a challenge. She'll overcome and tell Tifa what she feels. Which is why her hands slowly slide up to the white tank top and the breasts that are barely able to be held in it. Her palms cup at Tifa's breasts. A small squeeze of fingertips into the soft flesh and the thin layer of fabric that covers it.

Tifa brushes her fingers through Lightning's hair, encouraging her to continue. To which Lightning definitely does. She gets a little adventurous and begins to knead at Tifa's breasts before realizing what she's doing. Staring at Tifa's large breasts and how her fingers sink into the flesh… she suddenly drops her head forward and buries her face in them. Lightning mumbles against them; frustrated and irritated with herself.

"Why don't we go up to my room…?"

Lightning nods and slowly pries herself away from Tifa. That is only for Tifa to take Lightning by the hands and lead her away from the bar. It's a short and silent trip up the stairs and to the second floor – to the small house section of the building. But it's overwhelming to Lightning. Everything radiates Tifa and her room is no different. Tifa smiles as she stops beside the bed, Lightning dutifully following suit.

She's used to being the one to take the lead with anything. Yet with Tifa she fumbles and her palms are sweaty, something that's embarrassing considering Tifa's fingers are still laced together with her own. She's not surprised when Tifa gently pushes her down toward the bed. Lightning's legs hang over the side, soles of her shoes flat against the floor, while the brunette leans over her.

"Light?"

It's a lot for Lightning to swallow past any of the fear she keeps tucked deep within her and reach out, wrapping her arms around Tifa. She pulls the other woman close. Lightning burrows her face into the crook of Tifa's neck. Her cheeks are hot and her tongue feels heavy, yet she manages to brush her lips against the curve of Tifa's jaw, "I… love you… too."

A smile curves onto Tifa's face as she pulls back but not before placing a single chaste kiss to the side of Lightning's head. Her eyes are gentle and loving as she runs her hand down Lightning's side, "See, that wasn't so hard."

"S- Shut up."

Giggling softly, Tifa dips her head back down and seals Lightning's confession with a kiss. It's a passionate meeting of lips and curious tongues. One that doesn't last too long but long enough to have Lightning in a daze. She keeps her arms around Tifa as the latter begins tracing her fingers up Lightning's chest. Their eyes meet and Tifa chuckles, "Something you want?"

Lightning thinks for a moment. There's a _lot_ that she wants to do with Tifa. But the only thing she has the nerve to say is, "Kiss me again."


End file.
